nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Cosgrove
TvSeries Guest Star Discography Album 100px100px *'CD Release Date:' # Raining Sunshine (August 25, 2009) # Christmas Wrapping (December 23, 2008) # Kissin You (March 28, 2010) # Spark Fly (April 27, 2010) Soundtracks * iCarly: Music From and Inspired By the Hit TV Show(2008) List of iCarly Songs Singles Picture Album 100px80px80px80px 80px90px 80px90px This are all picture of Miranda Cosgroves & don't take without asking. Music Video (This video are from Nickelodeon Record & not to be taking off) Tours * Dancing Crazy Tour (2011):''' The Dancing Crazy Tour was the debut solo tour by American entertainer, Miranda Cosgrove. visiting North America, the trek will support her first studio album, Sparks Fly. The tour began in Missouri and travel throughout the United States and ended in Ohio. Cosgrove continued the tour into the summer to promote her second EP, High Maintenance.1 Dubbed the Dancing Crazy Summer Tour, the singer will travel the United States and Canada, performing at music festivals and state fairs.2 In November, Cosgrove will headline six concerts in Brazil, giving the singer in first performances in South America. * Dancing Crazy Tour Bus Accident (August 11'2011):' 130px (Pic. of Miranda after bus accident) "iCarly" star Miranda Cosgrove was injured in a bus accident early on Thursday (August 11), her rep confirmed to MTV News. The 18-year-old actress/singer, who is currently on her summer tour, was not seriously injured but did suffer a broken ankle. "Miranda Cosgrove's tour bus was involved in an accident early this morning in Illinois on I-70, just outside of Vandalia," her rep said in a statement. Cosgrove had been traveling from a Wednesday night show in Ohio to Kansas for her Friday stop on the Dancing Crazy Tour. "There were five passengers on the bus, and Miranda suffered a broken ankle. At this time, we are told everyone will be fine. "Because of this, her tour is postponed until further notice," the statement concludes. "Miranda thanks everyone for their understanding and support." The tour had dates slated through October, when it was going to wrap up in Arizona. She was about halfway through the jaunt, which kicked off in Ohio last month. * * * * Awards and nominations Youtube Account Miranda Cosgrove has a Youtube account and she made sleep-over party video with her friends. *Check it out here *More of Miranda Cosgrove's video here Note from Other Shows *'TNT: Christmas In Washington''' Miranda Cosgrove is the star of Nickelodeon's award-winning, international hit TV series iCarly. At just 9 years old, she landed roles co-starring in Nick's Drake & Josh , as well as the film School of Rock, with Jack Black. Cosgrove recently lent her voice to the character "Margo" in Universal's summer blockbuster animated feature Despicable Me opposite Steve Carell and Jason Segel. She also recently completed a guest starring role on an episode of the Emmy® nominated show, The Good Wife. An accomplished singer, Cosgrove recorded the theme song from iCarly, as well as the theme song for Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs featured on the film's soundtrack. Signed to Columbia Records, Cosgrove released her first solo album, Sparks Fly, earlier this year. She co-wrote the album's first hit single "Kissin' U" with famed hit maker Dr. Luke * * * * * External links *Official website of Miranda Cosgrove *Official imeem *Miranda Cosgrove at the Internet Movie Database *Miranda Cosgrove at TV.com *Miranda Cosgrove on Zap2It Tv *Miranda Cosgrove's Music site at MySpace *Miranda Cosgrove at Facebook *Miranda Cosgrove Wikipedia Category:Live Actress